


Thank God you're cute

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Lance goofs off. Keith has a slightly good morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 21: double penetration... BUT. there's no double penetration involved. Because I didn't feel like writing porn lmao sorry

There are a lot of perks to having not one, but two boyfriends, Keith had come to realize lately. Of course, just Shiro had been amazing, thoughtful, gentle, flexible, strong as hell but Lance is a welcome addition to their life. No matter that Lance is as hot-headed as him, leaves his dirty laundry everywhere and makes shitty coffee. 

But he's fun. Not fun in early mornings like these when Keith wakes up to the sound of him cackling when Keith would rather sleep but at least it's better than the times when Lance had bounced on him and tickled him into awakening. 

Then again, Lance does have a nice laugh when it's genuine and comes from the heart: this is the kind of cackle he does when he thinks of something hilarious that generally goes over both Shiro and Keith's heads. 

Keith sighs, sits up when the smell of coffee slithers into his nose. It at least smells decent. And since the rumpled mess of a bed around Keith is empty, it must mean Shiro is up too. Keith's stomach growls. He sighs again, runs a hand through dark strands, grimaces when he finds a tangle.It takes a moment to find a pair of sweats in the sea of clothes that has become their bedroom and they're probably not even Keith's but it doesn't matter. It's Sunday, they all have a day off and Keith is prepared to spend the day doing absolutely nothing.

Or maybe his boyfriends. If Shiro is up for it after last night. Keith's own job had given him a slight backache but he figures there's nothing a massage can't fix it.   
He makes his way to the kitchen,stills by the doorway when he sees Shiro laughing behind his newspaper, the tips of his ears adorably red and Lance-   
“What the fuck,” Keith starts. Lance is wearing nothing but a pair of Keith's briefs and holding two bananas. The whole image is complete with a-   
“Why.. why are you wearing a collar.” Keith can feel the heat climbing up his body, all the way from his toes. There's a tiny bell in the thin leather band around Lance's neck.   
Lance smirks.   
“Hey, babe. I was just talking to Shiro that I want to demonstrate how well I can take two dicks at once.”

Shiro spits out his coffee.


End file.
